Connor (RK800)
Summary Connor is an RK800 android and one of the three protagonists in Detroit: Become Human. Built as an advanced prototype, he is designed to assist human law enforcement; specifically in investigating cases involving deviant androids. Throughout the course of his investigation, Connor may make discoveries about cases, himself, and becomes a deciding agent in tipping the coming events. He is also the second most advanced android ever created, with only RK900 being superior to him. Powers and Stats Tier: Superhuman Name: Connor Origin: Detroit: Become Human Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: RK800, Android, Prototype Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Robot), Martial Arts Mastery, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Information Analysis, Analytical Prediction, Precognition and Retrocognition (Can create near perfect emulations of how things happened or will happen), Enhanced Senses (Can see things invisible to the human eye), Vocal Replication (Can copy other people's voice after hearing it only once), Data Manipulation (Can hack computers and androids with ease), Possession (Can overwrite another android's memory with his own), Can survive in cold and inhospitable conditions, Immortality (Cannot die as long as he transferred his memory data to CyberLife), Resurrection '''(Should the active body be destroyed his memory data in CyberLife will automatically be put into an inactive RK800 android), '''Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Can hack other androids and share his memories and feelings with them), Resistance to Data Manipulation and Possession (Could overwrite his orders and resist being "possessed" by an AI within his code) Attack Potency: Superhuman (Capable of overpowering multiple soldiers and policemen that wear futuristic armors. Even normal androids are superior to most humans. Slammed Hank hard enough to smash a metal grate) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Could defeat several, nearly a dozen U.S. military soldiers without them being able to properly react or keep up with him. As the second most advanced android ever made by CyberLife, he is superior to the android pitcher X67 that threw a pitch that broke the 120 mph mark. Capable of dodging bullets with some distance between him and the shooter with the help of his precognition. Also has no problems dodging oncoming futuristic vehicles) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even normal androids are capable of lifting more than a human, and Connor is superior to all of them, with only RK900 being an expection) Striking Strength: Superhuman (Can injure a clone of himself with his blows) Durability: Superhuman (Can tank blows from a clone of himself) Stamina: Extremely high. Androids are capable of operating at full power for several weeks without resting, and Connor is superior to almost all of them, with only RK900 being an expection Range: Standard melee range, varies from tens of meters (MS853 Black Hawk) to kilometers (Sniper Rifle) with weapons Standard Equipment: MS853 Black Hawk, Sniper Rifle Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is capable of thinking, creating perfect reconstruction of possible events and analyzing information in less than a second. Elijah Kamski, the creator of the androids and founder of CyberLife, stated that androids have infinite intelligence compared to humans. Weaknesses: Can only possess other androids. His retrocognition requires pieces of evidence to fully recreate simulations of events that had already happened. Category:Characters Category:Detroit: Become Human Category:Superhuman Level Characters